Letters From London 2nd in the Sierra Series
by shannyfish
Summary: Adam's receiving packages and e-mails from Eve?
1. The First Mail Run

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to "The Price We Pay." I suggest reading "The Price We Pay," if you haven't already so this story will actually make sense. Thanks goes out to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!   
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
One Day Later...  
  
Adam was alone in his lab, working on his computer when he noticed he's received e-mail. He opened the e-mail and it read:  
  
  
Dear Adam-  
I was wondering when I was going to actually receive a letter or an e-mail with this child's name. Anyways, I can't just keep calling her baby. Please respond soon.  
  
your sister,  
Eve  
  
  
Adam looked around and noticed that no one was around, but just in case someone wanted something he decided to seal off the lab, so that no one would see the e-mail he was about to send. He deleted the e-mail his sister had just sent him and decided that he would write back immediately, so he wrote:  
  
  
Dear Eve,  
Sorry it's been so long, I just didn't want to rush Shalimar. I told Shalimar and Brennan that Brennan was the father, they took it well and they named her. Her name is Sierra Isabelle Fox. I'll be looking for those letters and packages. E-mail me when you mail them so that I can have someone pick them up. Keep me updated.  
  
your brother,  
Adam  
  
  
Adam looked up when he heard a knock, it was Shalimar. He quickly sent the e-mail and then erased it before getting up and unsealing the lab. "Sorry, I didn't know that I sealed it. Must have bumped the button or something," Adam apoligized.  
  
"That's okay, I was only there for a minute. So, whatcha working on?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I was just looking over everyone's latest test results."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you're all perfect."  
  
"Do you need any help?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Not really, why?" Adam asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we've been isolated from the rest of the world and I thought maybe you would have something to keep me occupied."  
  
"I'll tell you what, why don't we all go out?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but let's try something new."  
  
"I'll go tell the others!" Shalimar told him smiling before she left.   
  
"That's the first time she's smiled in a while..." Adam told himself.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-ADAM'S ROOM  
A Few Hours Later...  
  
  
Adam was getting ready to change when a knock came at his door. "Come in," Adam said.  
  
Jesse stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Do you think this is really a good idea, Adam?"  
  
"Going out?"  
  
"I mean Gabriel's still out there..."  
  
"So, we'll be careful, Jess."  
  
"Gabriel won't be too happy when he finds out that the baby died," Brennan said opening Adam's door and joining in on the guy meeting. "He'll blame Shalimar and probably try to do something to all of us."  
  
"Guys, I understand, but we can't live in fear all of our lives. Plus, we all need this," Adam told them. "Just keep an eye on each other."  
  
"So, where are we going?" Brennan asked.  
  
"That's up to the four of you," Adam told them. "So, why don't you all go and discuss it while I change?"  
  
"Okay," Jesse said as he and Brennan left.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-GARAGE  
  
  
"So, where are we going?" Adam asked.  
  
"We get to pick?" Emma asked.  
  
"Didn't the guys tell you?" Adam asked Emma and Shalimar.  
  
"No," Shalimar answered.  
  
"Guys, I said that the four of you were to decide."  
  
"Come on, Adam. You said somewhere new and that's where we're going," Jesse said.  
  
"It's a surprise," Brennan added.  
  
"Uh huh," Adam said looking at them, studying them to see if they were lying. He knew why they hadn't told the girls, they were trying to protect them. "It's not a club, is it?"  
  
"No," Brennan answered.  
  
"Good. Okay, then let's get in the MV," Adam said. "Brennan and Jesse in front since you both have the secret destination." Brennan got in the passenger seat while Jesse got in the driver's seat. Adam sat in the middle in the back with Emma behind Jesse and Shalimar behind Brennan. Jesse started up the MV and headed out of the mountain towards the city.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-LAB  
The Next Day...  
  
  
Adam had an e-mail again, he opened it and read what it said:   
  
Adam-  
Pick up package ASAP!  
contains: blood and tissue samples, and Sierra's hourly stats since I got her.   
  
Eve  
  
  
Adam left the lab and headed for the garage when he was stopped by Emma who had a headache. "Adam, where are you going?" she asked obviously in pain.  
  
"I was going to pick up a package, but let me look at you first," Adam told her.  
  
"I'll pick it up Adam," Jesse volunteered. "Where and what?"  
  
"Here," Adam handed Jesse the key to his PO Box and then wrote down the address and the box number. "There should be a package."  
  
"Okay," Jesse said and left.  
  
"Come on, Emma," Adam said leading her to the medical lab.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Hiding Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 2-Hiding Away  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
  
Adam had run the tests he needed on Sierra's blood samples. It revealed that her body was still being affected by the acceleration process. Instead of one day equaling one month, one week equaled one month. Adam was worried. If he let her body accelerate long enough, then Gabriel wouldn't recognize her. She would be safe. Adam mixed up a serum that would halt the acceleration, the DNA would need to be fixed a bit Adam sealed off the lab, and began to write an e-mail:  
Eve-  
Sierra's test results reveal that she ages one month per week, I've made a serum to halt the acceleration, but when should we stop? So, every twelve weeks equals a year. E-mail me ASAP!  
Adam  
Adam sent the e-mail and hoped that Eve would respond soon. I had been two and a half weeks, so Sierra was two and a half months old. When would they stop the acceleration? When could they tell Shalimar that her daughter was really still alive and well living with his sister in the U.K.? He had lied to his children, all of them, and worse of all that he had hurt the one person in the world that loved him most.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
The Next Day...  
  
Adam opened his e-mails, there were surprisingly two from his sister:  
Adam-  
If we wait until she's five, I believe that it would be in the best interest of Sierra and her parents. Her hair is starting to curl. She is so beautiful, Adam! The second e-mail I've sent has a picture of Sierra. There should be another package arriving at your PO Box in the next few days.  
Eve  
Adam opened the second e-mail. Sierra was beautiful, she had short, curly, light brown hair and brown eyes. Eve had her dressed in white and she was smiling, she looked like an angel. Adam started to cry, "I wish I could show them," he said softly. Adam printed out the picture and then deleted the e-mails. Adam hid the picture in a panel of the lab.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
21 1/2 weeks later...  
  
  
Jesse brought Adam his package as usual, Adam sealed off the lab and ran his tests. Everything looked normal. At the bottom of the package was an envelope. He opened it:  
Adam-  
I can't believe that today she's two! She's so beautiful and so intelligent! There's only thirty six weeks left! I hope you've been testing the serum on her current bloodwork, so there won't be any problems. See you in nine months!  
Eve  
Adam smiled, only nine months until he could tell his children that Sierra was alive, and that she would come home to Sanctuary with Eve. "How I wish I could tell them," he told himself knowing that every month on the day Sierra was born that Shalimar isolated herself away from everyone else. Eve had also included an updated picture. She was more and more beautiful in every picture. Her hair was in ringlets and shoulder length.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
12 weeks later...  
  
"Jesse, would you mind going to my PO Box?" Adam asked.  
  
"Only if you agree to not lock yourself away in the lab all day, again," Jesse told him, "AND as long as Emma can come. We want to go out to lunch, and Emma says that there's important shopping to be done. You know Shalimar's birthday is coming up, Adam."  
  
"I know. You two have fun, just don't forget to check my box," Adam told him.  
  
"Thanks, we'll be back in a while," Jesse told him. "Come on, Emma!" Jesse yelled as he put his brown coat on. Emma ran down the stairs and walked with Jesse out to the garage.  
  
"What are they up to?" Shalimar asked as she and Brennan walked up behind Adam.  
  
"Hey," Adam greeted turning to face them. "They're going out to lunch and shopping."  
  
"Mail pick-up?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes, that too," Adam agreed. "So, why don't we all have lunch?"  
  
"All THREE of us?" Shalimar asked surprised.  
  
"Unless you have other plans."  
  
"No," Shalimar told him smiling.  
  
"Then let's go eat!" Brennan told her. They walked off to eat lunch.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay, I know I haven't updated the two other stories, and you who have waited for them to be updated know which ones I'm talking about, I'll get to them ASAP! Promise, I just have my two brothers and my best friend's graduation coming up along with my math class (that I hate!) going on.  
  
innocent choir girl 


	3. Opening Adam's Mail

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 3-Opening Adam's Mail  
  
  
  
POST OFFICE  
  
  
Jesse put the key into Adam's PO Box lock and turned it. Inside there was a single envelope with the same address as the other letters and packages he had been picking up for Adam. Jesse locked up the box and headed back to the car. Jesse got in and turned to Emma, "you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess, do you know what's with these letters?"  
  
"No. All I know is that they come almost everyday and they come from London."  
  
"Letters from London?" Emma said examining the envelope.  
  
"It's always that same address, too," Jesse told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Emma turned over the envelope in her hand and then got a hit off of it. In her mind she saw Shalimar crying and a girl behind her with short, curly, light brown hair and brown eyes all dressed in white. A woman with dark brown curly hair dressed in black, she had her hand on the girl's right shoulder, and Adam dressed in his usual black with his hand on the child's left shoulder. Emma shook her head and tried to make sense of what she had seen.  
  
"Emma?" Jesse asked concerned.  
  
"I got a hit off of the envelope..."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Shalimar was crying and Adam, a woman, and a child were behind her."  
  
"What does it mean?" Jesse asked.  
  
Emma turned the envelope over in her hands wishing she knew what it said, "I don't know." Emma kept examining it knowing it held the key to what she had seen. "Hey, Jess, you couldn't phase the envelope, could you?"  
  
"Probably, why?"  
  
"He's been keeping stuff from us, why don't we see what it is?"  
  
"Emma..."  
  
"What if it's important? What if we SHOULD know?"  
  
"Come on," Jesse said and then thought about it, "okay." Emma smiled and watched as Jesse phased out with the envelope. Emma reached in and quickly pulled out the paper inside. "What does it say?"  
  
"It says:  
Adam-  
So, she's three years old now. Yesterday, I let her visit this high class preschool and somehow one of the boys knocked over a candle they had lit, it spread around her and, Sierra hid in the corner frozen in fear. When I got there she was still frozen in place and the little boy that knocked over the candle said that her eyes glowed. I've been trying to raise her in a proper and intellectual enviroment, so the feral side of her hasn't come out before. She was scared, and I think her abilities are starting to shift. But we talked about it and she seemed to understand. I wanted to inform you that other than engish, she can also speak french and sign American Sign Language. The sign language I've been teaching her, but the french she apparently picked it up from my talking on the phone and when my friends from Paris have visited. She can also read, write, and of course color. And of course she's turning into such a beautiful child! Expect a package soon, I'll e-mail when it arrives. See you in twenty-four weeks.  
your sister,  
Eve"  
  
"Oh my god!" Jesse said in shock falling back in his seat.  
  
"Sierra's alive!" Emma said.  
  
"But Sierra's not three years old, yet. She would only be...like nine months old."  
  
"But remember when Adam accelerated Shalimar's pregnancy? What if it hasn't stopped, yet?"  
  
"Well, she's coming in six months."  
  
"Here," Emma said handing Jesse the letter. Jesse looked back at it, but handed it back to Emma. "Okay, let's put it back," Emma said and as Jesse phased with the envelope Emma noticed something, so she pulled it out. "It's a picture of Sierra! Oh, she's SO cute!" Emma said showing Jesse the picture, "can we go get her, so that we can play with her?"  
  
"Yeah, Adam won't mind if we go to London, track down his sister, and kidnap Shalimar's daughter that we thought was dead, somehow I can't picture him saying go right ahead," Jesse told her.  
  
"Well, let's put them back, and head home to talk to Adam."  
  
"What about lunch and shopping?"  
  
"We'll do it later."  
  
_______________________________________________________________ 


	4. London's Princess

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Author's Note: I make a reference to the London House, which is a Legacy House in Poltergeist The Legacy, but I just use the term because it fits the story and it goes with Madison's story. Also, Madison Caden is making a guest appearence in this story, if she is confusing to you then I suggest you read "Goddaughter," and "Madison Caden."  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 4 - London's Princess  
  
  
LONDON HOUSE  
LONDON, U.K.  
  
  
The house in which Sierra Fox lived in was more than a house, it was one of London's old mansions that looked more like a castle. She lived there with a woman named Evelyn Carter, her grandmother. She had never known her parents, just that they were good people. She also knew that she was very different from other children. She had been born less than a year ago and she was already three years old? Definately NOT normal. Sierra also possessed what her grandmother referred to as gifts. Grandmother had said that she was feral and psionic and explained what it meant to be feral and psionic. She had also heard her grandmother say that she was a child of two children of Genomex. Sierra sat in the window seat of her room and looked down at the garden. It was her favorite place. Sierra pulled out a shoe box that she had hidden from her grandmother, since Grandmother hated clutter. Sierra had decorated the box with paper, markers, and glitter, it was her treasure box. Her treasure box held all of her drawings, writings, her lists, and daily diary entries she had started since she had learned to write. Most of the diary entries were written in english, but other entries were written in french because she had been angry. The treasure box was suppose to be a gift, a gift for peolple she had never met, but hoped that she'd them meet someday. The box was for her parents. She took out her pad of paper and pulled off a piece of yellow paper, yellow was her color for her lists. She wrote names and words that she thought referred to herself or her parents that she had heard from Grandmother, each day she would remember the words she had heard and then write them down. She began to write her list:  
  
Word List for November 11, 2002  
  
1. abilities starting to shift (letter)  
2. Adam, Grandmother's brother (letter)  
3. expect package (letter)  
4. What happens in 24 weeks? The Americas? (letter)  
  
Sierra Isabelle Fox  
  
The door to her room started opening, so Sierra quickly put the list in the box, but she was unable to put the box under her bed in time. She looked up in relief to see Madison Caden, her friend. "Madison!" Sierra exclaimed in her english accent happy to see her and hugged Madison. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting for awhile. I hear the whole preschool thing didn't work out," Madison said.  
  
"It's okay. I was SO scared!"  
  
"You went into feral mode."  
  
"Yeah...how did you know?"  
  
"Your grandmother, plus I know your mom."  
  
"My mum?" Sierra asked sitting up and straitening her dress.  
  
"You know your grandmother needs to stop dressing you in white. You wear white and she wears black, and neither are actual colors! There's yellow, orange, red, pink, blue, green, and purple, and a whole bunch of in between colors."  
  
"My mum, Madison?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Grandmother hasn't told me anything about her or my father."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well, only that they're good people and I think they live in the Americas."  
  
"Well, that's just about nothing. Okay, if I tell you about them you have to think of it like how I don't tell your grandmother about your treasure box."  
  
"It's just our little secret?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay! Madison, can I write what you tell me down, so that I can put it in my treasure box?"  
  
"That's a good idea. Okay, ready?"  
  
"Yes," Sierra told Madison as she pulled out some blue pieces of paper. Blue to Sierra meant truth, and she knew that's what Madison would tell her. Sierra got a pen ready and waited for Madison to start.  
  
"Let's start with who, what, where, when, and why. Who? Well, your parents are Shalimar Fox and Brennan Mulwray, they aren't married at least not the last time I checked they weren't. Anyways, they live in a place called Sanctuary in the Americas with Adam, Jesse Kilmartin, and Emma deLauro."  
  
"Okay so are they New Mutants?" Sierra asked.  
  
"All, but Adam. Adam helped create New Mutants, and he's the leader of Mutant X, which all the people I listed are apart of."  
  
"Mutant X?"  
  
"Mutant X, well it's a group of five who protect other New Mutants."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Your mother, Shalimar, is a feral."  
  
"Just like me?"  
  
"Yes, she's afraid of fire, too."  
  
"Okay, I already feel better."  
  
"Your father, Brennan, is an elemental. He can do this launch thing and can throw electricity. Jesse, is a ,molecular, he can phase in and mass out his body and whatever he touches. Emma, is a psionic."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yes, but no. You're a telepath and Emma is telempathic. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. What? Umm...Mutant X, but already explained that. Where?"  
  
"Sanctuary. It's in the Americas," Sierra said looking off her notes.  
  
"When? Umm...well that would be presently..."  
  
"Why? Is to protect New Mutants."  
  
"Good. What else?"  
  
"What happens in twenty-four weeks?"  
  
"I don't know. Why? Where did you see it?"  
  
"In a letter Grandmother wrote."  
  
"To who?" Madison asked interested.  
  
"Her brother, Adam."  
  
"Adam? Then I suppose you'll go to Sanctuary in twenty-four weeks."  
  
"To see my mum and dad?" Sierra asked happily.  
  
"I don't know, maybe," Madison told her. "But we'll find out soon enough. Put your treasure box away, and we'll go shopping."  
  
"But I'll grow again soon," Sierra told Madison sadly.  
  
"That's okay, I know what we can get that has color, but won't be too small in a while." Madison watched as Sierra slid her treasure chest under her bed. Sierra jumped up and her white dress straitened out. "This just won't do," Madison told Sierra looking down at her white dress, tights, and shoes. "Let's go," Madison told her.  
  
"You're wearing black," Sierra pointed out.  
  
Madison looked down at her clothes, "yes, well, your grandmother has a dress code for this house."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"Well, let's go out then," Madison said as they walked down the corridor to the foyer. Johnathan, who was Madison's keeper was there.  
  
"Going out?" Johnathan asked.  
  
"Yes," Madison answered as Johnathan helped her put on her black full length coat, and then handed her her gloves.  
  
"Miss Sierra," Johnathan said helping her with her knee length white coat, put on her white hat, and handed her her white gloves. "Shall I bring the car around ladies?" Johnathan asked.  
  
"No, I think we'll be fine on foot," Madison told him and Sierra nodded.  
  
"Purse?" Johnathan asked.  
  
Madison picked up her black purse from a chair, "got it."  
  
"Cell?"  
  
"Have cell, will travel," she told Johnathan smiling.  
  
"Very good," Johnathan said opening the door. Madison Caden and Sierra Fox walked out and started towards the gate. They heard Johnathan close the door.  
  
"Let's hurry before Grandmother finds out!" Sierra told Madison smiling.  
  
"Okay," Madison agreed and they ran out the gate and down the street.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________ 


	5. Adam's Explanation

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 5 - Adam's Explanation  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MAIN AREA  
  
Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar were having lunch when Emma and Jesse ran in. "You're back early?" Adam said puzzled.  
  
"We need to talk to you, Adam," Emma said.  
  
"In private," Jesse added.  
  
"O...okay," Adam said and got up and followed Emma and Jesse followed Adam. They went into the medical lab.  
  
"Sanctuary. Seal the medical lab doors," Emma said and Sanctuary complied.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked.  
  
"Why did you lie to all of us, Adam?"  
  
"Emma, what are you talking about?"  
  
"This," Jesse said holding up Adam's letter.  
  
"You opened it?"  
  
"Not exactly, I phased with the envelope."  
  
"How could you keep Sierra from them?" Emma asked.  
  
"For their protection and hers," Adam answered. "I've wanted to tell all of you. Everytime Evelyn has e-mailed me or sent a letter or package I've felt that I should tell, but then I see Sierra's picture and I remember why we're doing this."  
  
"Adam, how could you do this to Shalimar?" Jesse asked. "It's been nine months and you were going to wait until they come in six months?"  
  
"Jesse, calm down please. Now, I don't want either of you to tell Shalimar OR Brennan."  
  
"We can't keep that kind of secret from them!" Emma told him.  
  
"Adam, why not tell them? You know they'll be furious when they find out. That you've kept their daughter from her and she's no longer a baby."  
  
"It's for her safety! Gabriel won't recognize her!" Adam tried to explain.  
  
"No, but if he scans her, he'll know and then all you've done is hurt the people around you," Emma told him.  
  
"Tell her, Adam."  
  
"I can't! Please wait until Evelyn comes with Sierra."  
  
"I won't lie," Emma told him.  
  
"Neither will I," Jesse added.  
  
"They won't asked about Sierra," Adam told them.  
  
"You better hope not," Emma said and left the lab angry with Jesse following.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were waiting for Adam when he walked out, but Jesse came back, "here's your letter," Jesse walked back handing Adam his mail.  
  
"Thanks, Jess."  
  
"What's going on, Adam?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Emma and Jesse didn't look happy," Brennan said.  
  
"They're fine, let's go back to our lunch," Adam suggested and they did.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
  
  
Dearest Adam-  
Sorry it's been so long since I've wrote or e-mailed or anything, but I've had my hands full with the girls. Girls, as in plural. I have Sierra, and now Madison Caden and Johnathan visiting. Madison even got out of the house two weeks ago and took Sierra out into London on their own to go shopping without my permission! Madison said that it was perfectly normal for them to rebel like that since I have color deprived them of clothing AND scenery. You should have heard her speech about the dress code for the house! I'm sure they bought something, but I believe Johnathan is hiding it. Anyways, we have twenty-two weeks to go.  
  
Eve  
  
Adam smiled knowing how trying Madison could be. And erased his sister's e-mail and brought up a blank e-mail, entered his sister's address, and started to type:  
  
Evelyn-  
I'm afraid that Jesse and Emma both know about Sierra. Jesse phased with the envelope and I suppose that Emma pulled out the letter. They're not going to tell Brennan and Shalimar, but they're not going to lie either. I mean, I tried to explain, but they don't see it the same way. Anyway, good luck with Madison. If Sierra's attached to Madison you might think to bring her with you when you bring Sierra here to make the transition easier.  
  
Adam  
  
_______________________________________________________________ 


	6. Discussing the Trip

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 6 - Discussing the Trip  
  
  
Ten Weeks Later...  
LONDON HOUSE  
LONDON, U.K.  
  
  
It was Sierra's birthday of sorts, it was her equivilent of her fourth year. Sierra was in her room at the window seat staring out at the garden. There was not much of celebration on her birthdays. Grandmother had said that it wasn't something that NEEDED to be celebrated. Sierra had been angry, she had been thinking about her parents and womdering if they would want to celebrate. Her door opened, but she didn't look, she wasn't up to visitors. She heard the person approach her. "So, you're not even going to look at me?" came the voice of Madison Caden.  
  
Sierra turned around and smiled, "sorry, I am up to seeing you."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You're the one person here that I can always talk to...at least when you're here."  
  
"Maybe it's because we're both Isabelles," Madison told her and Sierra smiled. "Madison Isabelle Caden."  
  
"And Sierra Isabelle Fox."  
  
"Okay, so your grandmother sent me up to fetch you, but first I have something for you." Madison pulled out a small box out of her coat pocket and handed it to Sierra.  
  
"Thank you!" Sierra said as she unwrapped the box. Sierra opened the box to find a silver heart necklace.  
  
"It's a locket," Madison told her taking it out of the box and opening it, "and it opens. Inside you can put two small pictures of people you love. I've already put your parents inside," Madison showed Sierra and then closed it and turned it over, "and your first name is engraved on the front." Madison helped Sierra put on the necklace.  
  
"Thank you!" Sierra said hugging Madison and then started to cry.  
  
"Hey, no crying. We have to go see your grandmother, remember?" Madison reminded her. Sierra nodded, wiped away her tears, took a deep breath, and then she and Madison walked to the library.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
LONDON HOUSE-LIBRARY  
  
When Madison and Sierra arrived Evelyn Carter was waiting with Johnathan. Evelyn was sitting in a chair and Johnathan was standing across from her between two chairs. "Have a seat girls," Evelyn said gesturing to the two chairs across from her.  
  
"Ladies," Johnathan greeted and they both smiled.  
  
"I've called you both here to discuss a trio we will ALL be taking in three months. Madison, your uncle has already okayed it. We will be going to the United States of America where I will reunite Sierra with her parents."  
  
"Really?" Sierra asked excited.  
  
"Yes. Madison, you and Johnathan will stay with Sierra until she is fully acclamated in her new home."  
  
"Gladly," Madison said.  
  
"And as you have suggested I will allow you to go shopping before we leave for the Americas for items that have color AS LONG as Johnathan goes with you."  
  
"Can we go now?" Sierra asked.  
  
"If you wish. Johnathan, be sure that Sierra gets at least one trunk..."  
  
"With her name in it," Johnathan finished.  
  
"Yes, well you have the foundation card?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then. Back before dark," she told them. Sierra, Madison, and Johnathan walked out of the library, turned the corner, and then ran to the foyer. Johnathan helped both of them with their things and then got his jacket on, and they headed out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	7. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah!!!! FF.NET is back up and running or at least we hope so.   
  
Dedication: I've decided to dedicate "Letters from London," to Quest who has been an awesome friend!  
  
Recap: "Letters from London," is the sequel to "The Price We Pay," so read it first if you haven't already. So far we know that Adam's sister Eve has Shalimar and Brennan's daughter in London and she is still being affected by Adam's DNA acceleration. Shalimar and Brennan have been growing closer and closer, and so have Emma and Jesse. Jesse and Emma know that Sierra is alive and confront Adam, but don't tell Shalimar and Brennan after Adam tells them why he did it. Meanwhile in London a lonely Sierra Fox is visited by Madison Caden (who is making an appearence...she is from "Goddaughter," and "Madison Caden.) Madison tells a clueless Sierra about her parents and gives her a locket and then they find out that Evelyn Carter, Johnathan, Madison Caden, and Sierra Fox are taking Sierra back soon to be reunited with her parents. And now on with the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 7 - "The Kiss"  
  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
The team was still mostly confined to Sanctuary. Emma and Jesse went out to lunch and shopping occasionally. While Shalimar, Brennan, and Adam stayed in Sanctuary. The last two months had been quiet. Adam had been locking himself away in his lab again. Shalimar and Brennan had been growing more and more closely. Jesse and Emma seemed to be getting closer, as well, since they had found out about Sierra they had been avoiding the others and just spent time alone or together.  
  
Emma walked through the dojo area, but was startled when Shalimar jumped in front of her from no where. Emma closed her eyes, held her heart, and tried to breathe normally. She opened her eyes again, "Shal', you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry Emma. I just haven't talked to you, or Jesse, or Adam for awhile."  
  
"I know, well I have to go," Emma told her, but Shalimar swung her back around.  
  
"What's wrong Emma?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Emma lied and she knew Shalimar would be able to tell that she was lying.  
  
"Emma," Shalimar said now obviously a little upset. "Aren't we still friends?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out lately. Why don't you and Brennan join me and Jesse AND then we can try to PRY Adam away from the lab. We can all have lunch and watch a movie," Emma suggested.  
  
Shalimar immediately perked up, "okay!" She ran up the stairs to find Brennan. Emma smiled to herself and then headed to meet up with Jesse.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Jesse!" Emma shouted as she entered his room without knocking.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed trying to get fully dressed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, but hurry we're ALL going to have lunch and watch a movie, but...we still have to pull Adam away from his facinating lab work."  
  
"You want a miracle then?" Jesse asked smiling.  
  
"Very funny, Jess," Emma told him pushing him backwards. Jesse caught Emma's arm pulling her with him as he landed on his back on his bed and Emma landed on top of him. Their faces but a mere inches apart...Jesse moved closer and kissed Emma softly. Jesse waited, but Emma said nor did anything. A few minutes passed and Emma kissed Jesse back. After a few minutes of kissing, Emma sat up, "umm...we need to go meet the others for lunch, remember?"  
  
"Now?" Jesse whined and kissed her again.  
  
"Yes, now, Jess," she told him and kissed him again. Emma stood up, took his hand, and led him to where Shalimar and Brennan where.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were sitting on the couch and Shalimar instantly noticed there was a kind of glow to Emma. "Hey, Emma! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Shalimar asked and then she and Emma stepped out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have this glow," Shalimar told her.  
  
"What glow?" Emma asked.  
  
"A happy glow," Shalimar answered and Emma blushed. "What?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Please? Come on, Emma! Who am I going to tell?"  
  
"Brennan. Adam."  
  
"So, it has something to do with Jesse, huh?"  
  
Emma smiled and lied, "no!"  
  
"Yes! Please tell me! I promise I will not tell!"  
  
"Fine!" Emma gave in. "Jesse and I kissed"  
  
"Kissed? So, is it serious?" Shalimar asked interested.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"So, you two kissed...aww...it's so cute!" Shalimar told her very happy.  
  
"And not just once..." Emma added.  
  
"Ohh, so it COULD get serious? Well, what can we expect with all of us locked up together," Shalimar said.  
  
"So, what about you and Brennan?"  
  
"We're good. Actually a lot better lately..."  
  
"Why lately?" Emma asked.  
  
"It's been over a year already since Sierra died and I think I'm finally starting to accept it."  
  
"So? What? Have you been more open with Brennan?"  
  
"Maybe. But I KNOW that I haven't been as depressed as I was."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you," Emma said hugging Shalimar.  
  
"I'm happy for you, too," she told Emma.  
  
"What are you two doing?" came the voice of Brennan who was watching them. They turned to see him in the doorway and then Jesse joined him.  
  
"Nothing," Emma told them.  
  
"Just girl stuff," Shalimar said. "So, are we going to go rescue Adam from himself?"  
  
"Is he even still alive?" Jesse joked.  
  
"Maybe he's been eaten by his lab," Brennan chimed in.  
  
"Well, we'll never know unless we go INTO the lab and LOOK for him," Emma told them.  
  
"So, let's go!" Shalimar said and started off to the lab with the others following.  
  
When they arrived at the lab, it was sealed. They couldn't SEE Adam, but KNEW he was in the lab. Shalimar knocked on the door and Adam emerged from the other room and let them in. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Why MUST you ALWAYS seal off the lab," Shalimar asked.  
  
"Shalimar, I don't ALWAYS seal off the lab," Adam told her.  
  
"Just MOST of the time," Brennan said.  
  
"Anyways?" Adam asked to change the subject.  
  
"You're being secretive, Adam..." Shalimar pointed out.  
  
"Secretive, Shalimar?"   
  
"Come on, Adam. Why keep any more secrets from us?"  
  
"To protect ALL of you until it is either safe or necessary to tell and explain."  
  
"O...okay," Brennan said. "Anyways, we are rescuing you."  
  
"Rescuing me?" Adam asked confused. "From what?"  
  
"Yourself," Jesse told him.  
  
"The lab," Brennan said.  
  
Adam smiled. "Come on, we want to ALL have lunch together and watch a movie," Emma told him.  
  
"Please?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Okay," Adam told them and they headed to watch a movie and to have lunch.  
  
____________________________________________________________ 


	8. Preparing for Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 8 - "Preparing for Arrivals"  
  
  
  
Four Weeks Later...  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Adam had called everyone together, and they had hoped that Adam would tell his newest secret or secrets...The Mutant X team was assembled on the steps to the dojo. Adam stood in front of them at the bottom of the stairs, "so you're probably wondering why I've called you all here."  
  
"That secret?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Possibly...so it's part of the secret. My sister's coming to town."  
  
"Sister? You have a sister?" Jesse asked.  
  
"You never told us that you have a sister!" Shalimar said a bit upset.  
  
"Yeah, well my sister has lived in London for most of her adult life."  
  
"What's your sister's name, Adam?" Emma asked.  
  
"Evelyn Carter," Adam answered.  
  
"Carter?" Brennan questioned.  
  
"She WAS married," Adam told him. "Anyway, I need you four to go to the airport and pick them up, but I want you all to be VERY careful!"  
  
"Pick THEM up?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Evelyn, Madison, Madison's keeper-Johnathan, and another."  
  
"Adam and Eve?" Brennan said aloud.  
  
"My parents were religious," Adam said.  
  
"So, Madison's coming back?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Apparently..."  
  
"She has a keeper?"  
  
"Johnathan has taken care of her since she was born, he keeps her out of trouble...most of the time anyway. There should only be the four, but with Madison involved you never know..."  
  
"So, when are they arriving?" Emma asked.  
  
"In a few hours. So, you should all leave soon. The security and crowds will be heavy, it will be flight 546 from London."  
  
"How will we know them?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Madison's coming," Shalimar reminded, "and Evelyn probably looks at least a little bit like Adam."  
  
"Good point," Brennan said.  
  
"So, we should get ready," Emma said.  
  
"Okay, then let's meet back in twenty," Shalimar said.  
  
Jesse waited for Brennan, Shalimar, and Emma to leave and then turned to Adam, "so, is Sierra coming home?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the fourth. That's why Madison's coming."  
  
"What does she have to do with Sierra?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"Sierra's bonded with Madison, so Evelyn thinks it will be easier for her."  
  
"I see. So, are you going to tell them before or after?"  
  
"After. I don't want Shalimar and Brennan going all emotional when they see Sierra just in case Gabriel shows up."  
  
"I suppose that that's a pretty good reason."  
  
"Don't worry, Jess, everything's going to be much better soon."  
  
"I hope so," Jesse told him.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Several Hours Earlier...  
  
LONDON HOUSE  
LONDON, UK  
  
  
Johnathan had packed and so had Evelyn and Madison, so he was helping Sierra pack. Johnathan picked up the treasure box and placed it in her trunk. "No!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"Sorry Miss?"  
  
"The treasure box can't be packed!" Sierra said.  
  
"Sierra," Madison said entering the little girl's room. "Everything needs to be put in the trunks except the clothes you have on, your hat, gloves, and coat."  
  
"But it's for my mum and dad..."  
  
"I know, but we get there you can unpack it and we'll know exactly where it is...and remember I told you about that man?"  
  
"That bad man?"  
  
"Yes, Gabriel. If we run into him, then we'll have to run and run fast. We can't have anything that will slow us down."  
  
"Okay," Sierra said.  
  
"We need to leave in a few minutes," Madison said.  
  
Johnathan closed the trunk and locked it, "we're set. Ladies, gloves, hats, and coats." Johnathan followed as the girls as he pulled the trunk and then they arrived at the foyer. Johnathan set the trunk next to one of the others. Johnathan pinned on Sierra's white hat, helped her with her coat, and handed her her gloves. Next, he handed Madison her black hat, helped her with her coat, and handed her her gloves. Johnathan next put on his own coat and gloves. Soon, Evelyn was rushing into the foyer, already with her coat on.  
  
"Let's go!" she told them clapping her hands together twice. The trunks were wheeled out and set in the car, and the bags were also transferred. Evelyn, Madison, Johnathan, and Sierra got into the car and headed for the airport.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 9 - "Going Home"  
  
  
A Few Hours Later...  
  
AIRPORT  
  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma were waiting when they heard flight 546 from London was docking. They waited and people began filing out. Suddenly, they heard screaming from behind them. They turned to see Gabriel and several members of The Strand pushing people aside. "Where is the child?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Brennan held onto Shalimar, knowing that she had just begun to get over their daughter's death and that he was going to upset her. "It's going to be okay, Shal'," he whispered.  
  
"Where's MY child?" Gabriel asked loudly.  
  
"It's not your child!" Shalimar said angerly.  
  
"Where's the child? My child? Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"My daughter died over a year ago..." Shalimar told him starting to cry.  
  
Gabriel scanned her and knew that she was telling the truth. Just then, Gabriel picked up on a psionic...a telepath, but also a feral...but she wasn't lying? Gabriel saw past Mutant X to see a small girl in white with light brown curly hair holding a young man's hand. It was the child! That's who it HAD to be! Gabriel pushed his way through Mutant X, and headed for the child, but the man saw Gabriel running towards them. The man picked up the child and then took the young woman's hand next to him and they started to run.  
  
Meanwhile, The Strand engaged Mutant X, and soon a young man and a young woman joined Mutant X. It was two of Madison's friends, Ryan Black and Fiona Sinclair. Then Shalimar remembered the three that Gabriel was chasing and then remembered that they were Madison's friends as well, Michael Caden and Devann Taylor, but she didn't know who the child was. Minutes later, The Strand were all unconscious on the ground. Shalimar looked around to see that everyone was okay. Shalimar turned to Fiona, "what's going on?"  
  
"Better to explain it once everyone's safe," she said. "Michael, Devann, and Danika are still out there being chased by Gabriel!"  
  
"Not anymore!" came the cheery voice of six year old Danika Caden as she and her two escorts walked out to meet Mutant X.  
  
Evelyn, Johnathan, Madison, and Sierra walked out from where they were hiding. "You may have lost Gabriel, but he will be back," Evelyn said. "We should leave this place."  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Brennan said as they all left the airport and boarded the Double Helix.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	10. A Family Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 10 - "A Family Reunited"  
  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
The Double Helix arrived home, and everyone got off. Johnathan had asked for help with the trunks and Christopher, Ryan, and Michael had volunteered immediately. Near the dojo, Adam was waiting for them with a paper sized thin box sitting next to him. He looked troubled and knew that the children he loved would pick up on it. When Evelyn entered the room Adam smiled and walked up and hugged her. "It's good to see you, Evelyn."  
  
"It's good to see you again, too, Adam," Evelyn Carter told her brother.  
  
"Did you have any trouble?" Adam asked his children.  
  
"Gabriel showed up," Shalimar told him.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked concerned for his children.  
  
"He wanted his child," she told him obviously upset.  
  
"Yeah, and then he went after Michael, Devann, and Danika," Brennan added.  
  
"Danika?" Adam asked not familiar with the name.  
  
"My little sister," Michael explained as Danika stood in front of her brother.  
  
"You don't have a little sister," Adam argued.  
  
"She's adopted," Madison explained.  
  
"Well, congratulations!" Adam told Danika.  
  
"Thank you," Danika said.  
  
"Well, we're really ALL got to be going," Chris said. "Except Madison..."  
  
"Yes, well remember to behave, Chris."  
  
"Always!" Chris said as they rounded up the group. "Evelyn, coming?"  
  
"So, everyone...Johnathan, Madison, and..." Adam stopped.  
  
"Adam?" Emma called seeing that he didn't look too well and knew he was panicking.  
  
"Shalimar, Brennan, can I see you two?" Adam asked sitting on the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," Shalimar said.  
  
"We're going to go show them their rooms," Jesse said as he, Emma, Johnathan, Madison, and Sierra left them alone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yeah, they left fast," Brennan pointed out.  
  
"I've hurt both of you," he told them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're fine, Adam," Shalimar said confused.  
  
"I've been keeping something from you, again."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something that I've kept from you both, something I had no right to keep from you...and what's worse of all I've hurt you both, especially Shalimar."  
  
"Adam, what are you talking about?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Adam?" Shalimar asked as his face looked scared, which was scaring her.  
  
"Adam, the only time Shalimar was hurt OR rather upset was after Sierra died. Now what would you have to do with Sierra's death?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Because she's NOT dead," Adam told them slowly.  
  
"What?!" they asked in unison.  
  
"Sierra's alive."  
  
"Wait! Adam, Sierra died...Emma even saw, she wasn't breathing!" Shalimar told him starting to panic.  
  
"You're right. Sierra wasn't breathing, her lungs weren't fully developed, yet. But after I told you Evelyn came and revived Sierra. Evelyn then toook Sierra with her to keep her safe from Gabriel, I wanted to tell you...but then I would think what would happen if Gabriel got a hold of you, or Brennan, or Emma, or Jesse, then he could possibly know that Sierra was still alive and then go and get her."  
  
Shalimar was crying now and Brennan was holding her. "Why didn't your sister bring her when she came?" Brennan asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"She did."  
  
"Adam, Sierra would only be a year and a half today," Shalimar told him.  
  
"But remember we sped up the pregnancy, and the acceleration continued. Sierra continued to age one year every twelve weeks."  
  
"So, for every week out Sierra aged one month?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Exactly," Adam told him.  
  
"Adam, why couldn't you have told us?" Shalimar asked still crying.  
  
"Shalimar, I told you. I did it to keep us ALL SAFE! That's all I've ever wanted, for ALL OF MY CHILDREN AND THEIR CHILDREN TO BE SAFE!"  
  
"Then why couldn't we have ALL gone to London?"  
  
"Maybe we SHOULD have, but I did what I thought was right at the time. I'm sorry if it was the wrong thing to do. I'll understand if you both hate me and want me far away," Adam stood and then held his head in his hands.  
  
"Adam, I could NEVER hate you," Shalimar told him. "And I would never want you far away."  
  
"Yeah, we understand," Brennan added. "Sierra's safe, that's all that matters, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"But she's five years today, and I need to give her a serum to stop the acceleration," Adam explained.  
  
"Well, can we see her?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Hey Shal', Gabriel will know that Sierra's alive and that we have her."  
  
"We'll be fine, Brennan."  
  
"Let's go do introductions," Adam said getting up and then saw the box next to him and handed it to Brennan. "This box has a picture of Sierra for AT LEAST every week and some were taken daily. Evelyn dated them all."  
  
Shalimar and Brennan sorted through the pictures. Brennan put them in order and then went through them chronologically. They both were tearing up. "She's so beautiful!" Brennan said.  
  
"Let's go see her," Adam told them. He was happy that they hadn't decided to disown him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SIERRA'S ROOM  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Johnathan was unpacking Sierra's trunk. Sierra and Madison were talking. Emma and Jesse had left them alone. Adam, Shalimar, and Brennan walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing for a second, and then Johnathan continued the unpacking. Sierra hid behind Madison again, "hello, how is everyone today?" Madison asked smiling.  
  
"Sierra?" Adam called.  
  
"Come on, I'm not a tree or a pillar or something else you can hide behind!" Madison told Sierra and moved out of the way. "Come on, say hello at least." Sierra took her right hand and she liked like she saluted them. Madison rolled her eyes. "Are you not talking now?" Madison asked and Sierra nodded her head. "What? Do I need to translate now?" and Sierra nodded again. "Well, she SIGNED hello."  
  
"Sierra, I have two people I would like you to meet," Adam said crouching down in front of her. Sierra quickly ran behind Madison. She peeked out at Adam and her eyes glowed gold. "Sierra, come on now I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Sierra signed to Madison. Madison signed back and then Sierra repeated what she had originally signed. "Sierra says that you may not hurt her now, but you already have by making her live in London with your sister mascarading as her grandmother," Madison told him.  
  
"You can be mad at me, but not at your parents," Adam told her. "Please?"  
  
"He's right you know," Madison told Sierra. Sierra signed to Madison and she nodded. "Sierra says that she's not mad per-say, but she needs to get to know everyone." Madison turned to Sierra. "You can trust them, Sierra." Sierra signed again. "You trust me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Sierra said.  
  
"Well, I trust Adam, your parents, Emma, and Jesse...so, trust me."  
  
Sierra looked over at her parents. Her mother looked sad, and her dad was holding her mom. Sierra turned to her trunk and walked over and dug out her treasure box. Sierra ran over to her parents and handed it to her dad. "What's this?" Brennan asked as Shalimar took it from him and opened it.  
  
"My treasure box, I've been making it for you. For my mum and dad," Sierra told them.  
  
Shalimar looked through the box and then at Sierra. "What is all of this?"  
  
"Lists, diary entries, everything that I've done. I saved it all."  
  
"Thank you," Shalimar told Sierra. Sierra was feeling uncomfortable so she ran back to her spot behind Madison.  
  
"What is this? Hide behind Madison day?" Madison asked and Sierra giggled.  
  
"It's okay," Shalimar said and left Sierra's room with the treasure box.  
  
"I'll go check on her," Adam told Brennan.  
  
"Hey Madison," Brennan greeted.  
  
"Hi Brennan," Madison said moving away from Sierra.  
  
"So, how was London?"  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Boring?"  
  
"Evelyn has a dress code: black and white."  
  
"Yeah, that is pretty boring."  
  
"So, how is it being a dad?"  
  
"A little weird since we thought that she died when she was born and then a year and a half later she's five years old. Plus, she's not really talking to me or her mother."  
  
"Well, that is hard. It would drive me crazy, and I would hope that my child would accept what had happened."  
  
"Hey! It's not like I'm not here!" Sierra told Madison.  
  
"Johnathan, did you hear something?" Madison asked.  
  
"No Miss," Johnathan said playing along.  
  
"I must be hearing things."  
  
"Don't let Adam hear you say that, he'll wait to run about a billion tests," Brennan warned.  
  
"Hello? How can I get someone to talk to me?"  
  
"If I was being ignored I would think of the reason WHY I was being ignored," Madison said aloud.  
  
"I'm being ignored because I'm being childish and not communicating?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Why, Miss Sierra, when did you join us?" Johnathan asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say childish, because you ARE a child. Immature is a much better word, Madison said.  
  
"Can we start over?" Sierra asked, and Madison nodded. Sierra walked up to Brennan. "Hello, my name is Sierra Isabelle Fox and I'm your daughter."  
  
Brennan pulled Sierra into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you! I love you, Sierra!"  
  
Sierra hugged her father, "I love you, too!"  
  
"Your mom would love to talk to you," Brennan told her.  
  
"Where is Mum?" Sierra asked looking around.  
  
"Mum?" Brennan asked laughing a bit. "You've been in London too long. Let's go find her."  
  
"Okay," Sierra agreed. Brennan left with Sierra to go find Shalimar.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
REFLECTING POND  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Shalimar had left Sierra's room upset with the treasure box. Adam was right behind Shalimar. Shalimar sat down by the reflecting pond and Adam sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he told her.  
  
"I just want to hold her and never let her go," Shalimar told him holding the box to her chest. "Gabriel knows that she's alive and that she's not a baby."  
  
"Shalimar, everything will be alright. Sierra will be safe even if you and Brennan have to take her away from Sanctuary," Adam told her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere Gabriel wouldn't look."  
  
"I'm scared that Gabriel will take her away and brainwash her!"  
  
"There she is!" came the voice of Sierra.  
  
Shalimar turned around to see Brennan carrying Sierra approaching her. Adam got up, "I'll leave you three alone."  
  
Brennan set Sierra down on the left side of Shalimar, and Brennan sat down next to Sierra. "I found you!" Sierra told Shalimar.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry for making you sad."  
  
"You didn't make me sad, Sierra."   
  
"Remember I am a feral AND a psionc, a telepath to be exact. I KNOW that you're sad."  
  
"No, I'm more worried than sad."  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes, Sierra."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Shalimar smiled and pulled Sierra into her arms, "I love you, too!" Shalimar closed her eyes and held onto Sierra. Soon, Brennan turned it into a group hug by hugging them both.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SIERRA'S ROOM  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
"I think we can go now," Madison told Adam and Johnathan.  
  
"It wasn't as hard as we thought it would be," Johnathan said.  
  
"Thankfully! It was hard enough!"  
  
"Maybe you should ASK Sierra is she'll be okay if you leave," Adam suggested.  
  
"Good point."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
REFLECTING POND  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Madison interrupted Shalimar, Brennan, and Sierra's family moment. "Excuse me, I need to ask Sierra a question."  
  
"Go ahead," Shalimar told her.  
  
Madison noticed that she looked really happy to have her daughter, to be a family. "Sierra, will you be alright if Johnathan and I go home?"  
  
"London?"  
  
"No, Montreal."  
  
"Yes, but who will I dance with?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I'm sure your mom and dad will dance with you and if no one else fails Adam can program holograms."  
  
"Sounds good!" Sierra hugged Madison, "thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome. I'll be in touch."  
  
"Deal," Sierra watched as Madison turned and disappeared into thin air. "SO cool!" Sierra said and then joined her parents by the reflecting pond.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	11. As Normal As Possible

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 11 - "As Normal As Possible"  
  
  
Later That Day...  
  
MED LAB  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
The Mutant X team came together in med lab and watched as Adam injected Sierra with the serum to halt the acceleration. Adam scanned her and the results came back that it had worked. Sierra would now only age one year every one year. She was normal, well ALMOST at least.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SHALIMAR'S ROOM  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Shalimar was watching Sierra sleep in her bed while Brennan held her. "Brennan, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, we have a daughter. Can we live together?"  
  
"I hope so," he told her kissing her.  
  
"If Gabriel finds out you're the father...he'll try to kill you, Brennan."  
  
"I know, but I won't let that happen, and I won't let him take Sierra either."  
  
"I love her SO much!" Shalimar told him starting to tear up. Brennan held Shalimar closer. "Brennan..."  
  
"Wait," he told her turning her to face him. "I've been wanting to ask you something..."  
  
"Yes?" Shalimar asked intrigued.  
  
"I've been wanting to ask you, but then Adam told us about Sierra and...I didn't want you to think..."  
  
"What is it Brennan?"  
  
"Shal'," Brennan said taking her hands. Brennan looked strait into Shalimar's eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Shalimar was in shock. She and Brennan had been together for a year and a half. She had never thought about getting married ever since Richard, but she did love Brennan. But where they ready to get married? Shalimar looked at Brennan, he looked concerned. "Brennan...I...I just need some time to think about it."  
  
"I understand," he told her a bit disappointed, he kissed her forehead and then did the same to Sierra. "I'll see you in the morning," he told her and then left Shalimar's room. Shalimar watched Brennan leave and then turned off the lights. Shalimar laid down next to Sierra and fell alseep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The Next Day...  
  
EMMA'S ROOM  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
First thing in the morning Shalimar left Sierra with Jesse and went to wake up Emma. Shalimar quietly entered Emma's room and then jumped on the bed scaring Emma to consciousness. "What?!" Emma asked confused when she saw Shalimar.  
  
"It's really important, I promise!" Shalimar told her. "I would have gone to Jesse or Adam, but I thought it was more of a woman to woman subject."  
  
"Where's Sierra?" Emma asked starting to fully wake up.  
  
"With Jesse."  
  
"So, what's SO important?" Emma asked.  
  
"Brennan asked me to marry him."  
  
"He did?!" Emma asked happily. "And?!"  
  
"I told him I'd have to think about it," Shalimar told Emma honestly.  
  
"Think about what? He loves you! It's not just because Sierra!"  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"No buts, just say yes!"  
  
"Emma, if I wanted that advice I would have talked to Jesse about this!"  
  
"Fine. Then, let's think this through," Emma told Shalimar turning from excited to serious. "Brennan loves you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You love Brennan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You BOTH love Sierra?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brennan asked you to marry him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you should marry him! See, there's NO problem!" Emma told her and pulled Shalimar to the door, opened the door, and then pushed Shalimar out of her room. "And I don't want to talk to you or see you until you've told Brennan yes. So, go! Go!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
BRENNAN'S ROOM  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Brennan was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He looked over to see Shalimar walk in. "Shal'!"  
  
"Hey," Shalimar greeted. She walked over to his bed and laid down next to him. She turned so they were looking into each others' eyes. "Yes," she simply said.  
  
"Yes?" he asked confused.  
  
"The question you asked me last night," she told him.  
  
Brennan smiled as he realized what she meant. "Really?! We're going to get married?"  
  
"Yes," she told him as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"So, I'll go get dressed so we can tell everyone!" Brennan said jumping out of bed, picking up some clothes, and entered the bathroom.  
  
Shalimar laid back on Brennan's bed and waited, she heard the shower going, and then a few minuted later stop. About ten minutes later he walked out dressed. "Ready?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yep," Brennan said and took her hand pulling her up off of his bed. Brennan put his arm around Shalimar and they walked out to find the others.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
DOJO AREA  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Jesse and Emma were practicing using their new powers in a simulation while Adam showed Sierra how to work the controls. Adam stopped the program when he saw Shalimar and Brennan walk in. "Good morning," Adam greeted.  
  
"Morning," Shalimar said happy.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"You both seem very happy," Adam noticed that they were A LOT happier than usual.  
  
"So, since we're happy something has to be up?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes," Emma chimed in crossing her arms over her chest as she and Jesse made their way down from the dojo platform.  
  
"Yeah, you two look WAY TOO happy," Jesse said.  
  
"Come on, what's not to be happy about? Shal' and I have a daughter who's alive and well," Brennan started.  
  
"Gabriel hasn't found Sanctuary, Sierra's safe here, we're all together, safe, and everyone's healthy," Shalimar added.  
  
"We're getting a handle on our new powers, Shal' and I are getting married, and there's no GSA to worry about...so?" Brennan ended matter-of-factly.  
  
"Here wait," Jesse said.  
  
"Married?! Really?" Emma asked excited.  
  
"Yeah," Shalimar answered.  
  
"I'm SO happy for both of you!" Emma said hugging Shalimar and then Brennan.  
  
"Jess?" Shalimar asked since he really hadn't said anything. He was her best friend.  
  
"I'm happy for you Shal', I really am," Jesse said hugging Shalimar and then shaking Brennan's hand.  
  
"Adam?" Brennan said noticing that he and Sierra had stayed back and hadn't said a single word since they had broke the news.  
  
Adam looked down and back up again. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Adam what's wrong?" Shalimar asked as all of her happiness faded and turned into concern.  
  
"Nothing," he told her and then left heading for his lab.  
  
"Mum, what's going on? Is Adam okay?" Sierra asked walking over to her parents.  
  
"We're getting married, sweetie. And I don't know what's wrong with Adam," Shalimar told Sierra and then hugged her.  
  
"Hey, Emma why don't we go watch that movie now?" Jesse suggested trying to stop the weirdness.  
  
Emma noticed how worried Shalimar was about Adam and that Brennan was worried about Shalimar. "Umm yeah, come on Sierra," Emma told her. "Come watch a movie with us," Emma told her leading her away.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were left alone. "Shal' everything will be alright," Brennan told her trying to pretend to be happy.  
  
"Didn't you see or hear Adam?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Shal'..." Brennan said and she gave him a please-I'm-so-worried look and Brennan couldn't say no. "Okay let's go."  
  
"Maybe I should just go," Shalimar said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll be out here if you need me," Brennan told her as he sat down on one of the steps on the stairs that led up to the dojo.  
  
"Thanks," Shalimar said taking his hand and then kissing him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Shal'!"  
  
Shalimar walked into the lab to find Adam working on the computer, "you knnow I thought you'd be happy for me," Shalimar said leaning against the door frame.   
  
Adam looked up and frowned, "I already told you that I don't know what to say."  
  
"Tell me that you're happy for me," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Shalimar..." Adam got up from his seat and walked over to Shalimar. "Are you sure you're ready to get married?"  
  
"Adam..." Shalimar thought a minute, "I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I have Sierra. Adam, I love Brennan and he loves me. And we both love Sierra, so what's the problem?"  
  
"Shalimar, what happens if you two get married and Gabriel finds out?"  
  
"Gabriel can't have Sierra."  
  
"Or you."  
  
"Yes, well I would kill Gabriel before he took Sierra away from me."  
  
"And Brennan would kill him if he took either one of you," Adam added.  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Shalimar, I want to be happy for you, I do, but I also want you to think about things before you DO get married."  
  
"Adam, what more do we need than love?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Shalimar, I am. I AM happy for you," he told her hugging her. "I love you and want you to be happy."  
  
"Adam?" Shalimar started still worried about him.  
  
"Shalimar, everything's going to be fine," Adam told her smiling.  
  
__________________________________________________ 


	12. Working Things Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 12 - "Working Things Out"  
  
  
Later that Day...  
  
SHALIMAR'S ROOM  
SANCTUARY  
  
"So, how are we going to work this?" Brennan asked Shalimar. Sierra was sitting in a chair reading a book in French that he had brought with her from London.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think any of the rooms are big enough for the three of us," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Did you ask Adam?" Sierra asked looking up from her book.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You never know what secrets our Sanctuary may hold," Sierra said cryptically and then went back to her book.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan. "I've already told her that she's been in London TOO long," Brennan told Shalimar. "She calls you mum, she has an english accent, she speaks French."  
  
"I can even READ French and sign ASL," Sierra added.  
  
"Yes, and we're very happy you're back," Shalimar told Sierra.  
  
"Mum," Sierra said holding her locket. "If you had known that I was alive and in London, would you have come and gotten me?"  
  
Shalimar was shocked that Sierra would even ask her that. "Of course, we would have come right away! Sierra, you don't know how upset I was when I thought that you had died right after you were born!"  
  
"We would have done anything to get to you if we knew you were alive and in London, we love you Sierra!" Brennan added.  
  
"You know what? We've pretty much missed all five of your birthdays," Shalimar said taking Sierra's book and then sat down in front of her. "Why don't we make up for it?"  
  
"Good idea," Brennan agreed.  
  
"Really?" Sierra asked and her face lit up with joy. "I've never done anything for my birthday before."  
  
"Really?" Brennan asked, "well, we'll just have to do something about that!"  
  
"Come on," Shalimar said dragging Sierra out of her room with Brennan following. She led the way to the dojo area and left Sierra and Brennan while she went into the lab to find Adam. And sure enough Adam was in the lab, she entered and waited for him to notice her.  
  
A few minutes passed, Adam looked up and saw Shalimar standing in the doorway. "Yes?"  
  
"Adam, we're going out for awhile," Shalimar told him.  
  
"What?! No?! You can't!"  
  
"Come on, Adam! We'll be careful!"  
  
"Do you plan on taking Sierra?" Adam asked and Shalimar nodded. "And what happens when you run into Gabriel? Shalimar, he's the most powerful New Mutant that I know of! He'll kill Brennan and then take you AND Sierra!" Adam picked up a device and injected Shalimar's arm. "THAT was a nanochip that will circulate through your blood stream, I will be able to track you, AND it will alert me if you try to leave Sanctuary."  
  
"Adam!" Shalimar said upset holding her arm.  
  
"I WILL NOT lose any of you! I'm going to inject the others," Adam said leaving the lab with Shalimar following.  
  
"What's going on?" Brennan asked as Adam and Shalimar approached him and Sierra. Shalimar was NOT happy.  
  
"I want you ALL SAFE! It's that simple!" Adam said and then injected Brennan and Sierra quickly.  
  
"What the...what was that?" Brennan asked.  
  
"A nanochip, I'll be able to track you and it will alert me if you try to leave Sanctuary."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I don't like it!" Shalimar told Adam.  
  
"Come on, Shal'...what if Gabriel takes one of us? This way Adam will be able to track us," Brennan tried to calm her.  
  
"What's going on?" Emma asked as she and Jesse walked up behind Shalimar, Brennan, and Sierra.  
  
"Emma. Jesse. Come here please," Adam said and they did what they were told. Adam injected them both.  
  
"What was that?" Emma asked.  
  
"A nanochip, it can help us track you in case something happens and it alerts me if you try to leave Sanctuary. Now, I don't want ANY of you to leave Sanctuary!"  
  
"But Adam...what about Sierra's birthday? Or me and Brennan getting married?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"You can have a birthday party here, and are you two getting married immediately? Look, I'm just trying to protect all of you. And I know that it has to be harder for everyone to stay underground since Sierra's arrived and since you two are getting married."  
  
"Fine! We'll try harder to remember that we HAVE to stay here," Shalimar told Adam.  
  
"Okay, I know that everyone probably has a list started of things they need or want...so, how about I let two or three of you leave to go get certain days? And if I can help get you anything, then just ask."  
  
"Deal," Jesse said.  
  
"Speaking of things that you can help with. Adam, we were wondering if there's a bigger room?..." Shalimar asked.  
  
"For you, Brennan, and Sierra?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah...I'll show you later...so, tomorrow I'll let some of you go out for a while."  
  
_______________________________________________________________ 


	13. A Family Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Letters from London"  
Chapter 13 - "A Family Coming Together"  
  
  
Three Months Later...  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Shalimar and Brennan went down to City Hall and got a marriage liscense. There was no ceremony, but the others threw a big party when they returned. They also had a surprise, their new family rooms. It was a master bedroom, a smaller bedroom, and a very small area that connected the two rooms to the corridor. The others had moved all of their things, so they had no moving to worry about.  
  
It had been quite a while since they had heard anything about Gabriel causing trouble. So, everyone in Sanctuary was feeling safe and happy. "So, now we've got Brennan, Shalimar, and Sierra Mulwray," Adam said after Sierra joined her parents when they had come back. Shalimar was dressed all in white, a top, pants, and a full length hooded thin jacket. Brennan on the other hand was wearing all black. Sierra was wearing a light blue dress. Ever since Sierra had gotten used to Sanctuary and Mutant X she had been wearing colors, and she had seemed so much happier. "So, how about we all go out?" Adam suggested.  
  
"No, we wanted to stay in, we were going to have a movie marathon," Jesse told him.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to let Shal' and Brennan do whatever while we just hang out," Emma explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Later That Night...  
  
Brennan and Shalimar Mulwray left Sanctuary to have a nice romantic honeymoon, well night anyway. They went out to dinner and then a nice long walk before returning home.  
  
  
The End of Letters from London, but there will be another story soon... 


	14. DVD Extras

Mutant X  
  
"Letters from London" DVD Extras  
  
Author Commentary  
  
Okay, so you've entered the DVD Extras of "Letters from London," which is the second in The Sierra Series.ok so I shall start explaining some things about this story.first of all the title."Letters from London".well it fits if you've read it.Adam DOES receive letters FROM London.hehehe and Jesse's the Post Office Gopher.but thru the United States Postal Service isn't the ONLY way Adam receives info from his sister.he also receives e-mail.which of course is a more current and pretty popular way of communication now a days.And of course the letters, packages, and e-mails all came from Adam's sister who I decided to name Evelyn or Eve which I thought was good.I made an excuse about how Adam's parents were religious and stuff.but I just thought it was cute.and on to the part where I talk about my favorite parts or why certain parts are in the story!!!  
  
  
  
"I was going to pick up a package, but let me look at you first," Adam told her.  
  
"I'll pick it up Adam," Jesse volunteered. "Where and what?"  
  
"Here," Adam handed Jesse the key to his PO Box and then wrote down the address and the box number. "There should be a package."  
  
"Okay," Jesse said and left.  
  
Okay, so here's the part where Jesse first becomes Adam's PO Box Gopher.I thought Jesse would be a good choice since he and Shalimar are the closest to Adam and the first to help him, and since Shalimar is sort of off in grieving world Jesse's the one left.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 is titled "Opening Adam's Mail" which I thought fit VERY well and it sort of sounded sneaky and childish...and since they opened Adam's mail in a VERY sneaky way I thought it worked VERY nicely...  
  
  
  
Emma turned the envelope over in her hands wishing she knew what it said, "I don't know." Emma kept examining it knowing it held the key to what she had seen. "Hey, Jess, you couldn't phase the envelope, could you?"  
  
"Probably, why?"  
  
"He's been keeping stuff from us, why don't we see what it is?"  
  
"Emma..."  
  
"What if it's important? What if we SHOULD know?"  
  
Come on! You know that you'd open Adam's mail that way if you could.anyways! I figured that it was something that well okay so maybe the producers and story writers wouldn't have thought of, but you know one of the fans and/or writers would if we had to solve a problem like that!  
  
  
  
Yesterday, I let her visit this high class preschool and somehow one of the boys knocked over a candle they had lit, it spread around her and, Sierra hid in the corner frozen in fear. When I got there she was still frozen in place and the little boy that knocked over the candle said that her eyes glowed. I've been trying to raise her in a proper and intellectual environment, so the feral side of her hasn't come out before. She was scared, and I think her abilities are starting to shift.  
  
Oh, this is an except from when Emma and Jesse are reading Adam's letter from Evelyn.I put this in there for two reasons.#1 I wanted to address the fact that Sierra WAS feral and that she did know.#2 because it let Jesse and Emma know about Sierra and about her life in London.and I liked it!  
  
  
  
November 11, 2002, which is the date on a word list that Sierra writes about what words that might connect with her past and parents, and the date well if you read any of my other stories especially in the Stargate SG-1 section you'll see it reoccur or the number 11, its because 11 is my lucky number and November 11th is my birthday, so it's a date and number I use a lot.  
  
  
  
Madison Caden makes a special guest appearance in this story, which I wasn't sure if it'd actually work or not while I was writing, but she did. And since I was neglecting The Caden Series at the time.and well now too I wanted a way to have her somewhere and she just worked well.  
  
  
  
It was Sierra's birthday of sorts, it was her equivalent of her fourth year. Sierra was in her room at the window seat staring out at the garden. There was not much of celebration on her birthdays. Grandmother had said that it wasn't something that NEEDED to be celebrated. Sierra had been angry, she had been thinking about her parents and wondering if they would want to celebrate. Her door opened, but she didn't look, she wasn't up to visitors. She heard the person approach her. "So, you're not even going to look at me?" came the voice of Madison Caden.  
  
Oh, okay this scene was in here to in a way to show how Evelyn Carter treated Sierra and what Sierra thought about.also.to show how she felt and well later in this scene how Sierra changes in Madison's presence.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, but hurry we're ALL going to have lunch and watch a movie, but...we still have to pull Adam away from his fascinating lab work."  
  
"You want a miracle then?" Jesse asked smiling.  
  
LOL, okay I just thought this part was funny, ya know it's true.Adam is ALWAYS up! Have we EVER seen him asleep? Not that I can recall, and he's ALWAYS in his lab doing something.  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Emma gave in. "Jesse and I kissed"  
  
"Kissed? So, is it serious?" Shalimar asked interested.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"So, you two kissed...aww...it's so cute!" Shalimar told her very happy.  
  
"And not just once..." Emma added.  
  
"Ohh, so it COULD get serious? Well, what can we expect with all of us locked up together," Shalimar said.  
  
Okay, so here's the entrance of the Emma/Jesse romance! YAY! Okay, so all of you people who hate the Shal/Bren stuff I AM SORRY! Hehe but that's all I write.Shal/Bren & Emma/Jesse romance.and it's ALWAYS drama! Gotta have the drama!  
  
  
  
"Why MUST you ALWAYS seal off the lab," Shalimar asked.  
  
"Shalimar, I don't ALWAYS seal off the lab," Adam told her.  
  
"Just MOST of the time," Brennan said.  
  
"Anyways?" Adam asked to change the subject.  
  
"You're being secretive, Adam..." Shalimar pointed out.  
  
"Secretive, Shalimar?"  
  
"Come on, Adam. Why keep any more secrets from us?"  
  
"To protect ALL of you until it is either safe or necessary to tell and explain."  
  
"O...okay," Brennan said. "Anyways, we are rescuing you."  
  
"Rescuing me?" Adam asked confused. "From what?"  
  
"Yourself," Jesse told him.  
  
"The lab," Brennan said.  
  
This is just another scene that I liked and thought was funny.come on! You know perfectly well that Adam needs rescuing from himself AND the lab! I'm always like, it would serve Adam right if the lab blew up and then he'd actually HAVE to sleep and find something else to do to occupy his time!  
  
  
  
"Not anymore!" came the cheery voice of six year old Danika Caden as she and her two escorts walked out to meet Mutant X.  
  
Evelyn, Johnathan, Madison, and Sierra walked out from where they were hiding. "You may have lost Gabriel, but he will be back," Evelyn said. "We should leave this place."  
  
Oh! Yes, I decided to put this in because Miss Danika Caden makes a slight guest appearance in "Cody's Angels," and someone ((and you know who you are!)) forgot who she was so I just thought I'd talk about her.Danika Caden is the adopted cousin of Madison Caden and she was brought in to be like Sierra's double.anyways! That is why she is there! : )  
  
  
  
"Adam, why couldn't you have told us?" Shalimar asked still crying.  
  
"Shalimar, I told you. I did it to keep us ALL SAFE! That's all I've ever wanted, for ALL OF MY CHILDREN AND THEIR CHILDREN TO BE SAFE!"  
  
"Then why couldn't we have ALL gone to London?"  
  
"Maybe we SHOULD have, but I did what I thought was right at the time. I'm sorry if it was the wrong thing to do. I'll understand if you both hate me and want me far away," Adam stood and then held his head in his hands.  
  
"Adam, I could NEVER hate you," Shalimar told him. "And I would never want you far away."  
  
Hehehe this is one of my Adam/Shalimar -- father/daughter moments! So what if Adam's not REALLY Shalimar's father! He acts like it! ANYWAYS! I liked this because you know how Adam protects Shalimar WAY more than any of the others and the fact that he blames EVERYTHING on himself! And then Shalimar has to tell him that it's not his fault.so that's why it's here.hehehe..  
  
  
  
"Come on, I'm not a tree or a pillar or something else you can hide behind!" Madison told Sierra and moved out of the way. "Come on, say hello at least." Sierra took her right hand and she liked like she saluted them. Madison rolled her eyes. "Are you not talking now?" Madison asked and Sierra nodded her head. "What? Do I need to translate now?" and Sierra nodded again. "Well, she SIGNED hello."  
  
hehe, this is well okay it was influenced by the ASL class.but I thought that a child being introduced to people that she never knew but that were her family might be a bit hard and that maybe signing would help the transition a bit.  
  
  
  
"What is this? Hide behind Madison day?" Madison asked and Sierra giggled.  
  
"It's okay," Shalimar said and left Sierra's room with the treasure box.  
  
"I'll go check on her," Adam told Brennan.  
  
"Hey Madison," Brennan greeted.  
  
"Hi Brennan," Madison said moving away from Sierra.  
  
"So, how was London?"  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Boring?"  
  
"Evelyn has a dress code: black and white."  
  
"Yeah, that is pretty boring."  
  
Oh look! It's a lovely Madison/Brennan scene hehehe I love this scene, well the ENTIRE scene.I like how Madison is always the one to try to break the ice usually.and how she sort of ignores that Sierra's there to get her to talk.and also how she tells Brennan about Evelyn's dress code.  
  
  
  
"Can we start over?" Sierra asked, and Madison nodded. Sierra walked up to Brennan. "Hello, my name is Sierra Isabelle Fox and I'm your daughter."  
  
Brennan pulled Sierra into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you! I love you, Sierra!"  
  
Sierra hugged her father, "I love you, too!"  
  
"Your mom would love to talk to you," Brennan told her.  
  
"Where is Mum?" Sierra asked looking around.  
  
"Mum?" Brennan asked laughing a bit. "You've been in London too long. Let's go find her."  
  
awww its my Sierra/Brennan -daughter/father moment! Hehehe Sierra tells Brennan that she's his daughter and they say they love one another and then Brennan makes fun of Sierra calling Shalimar "Mum"! hehehehe I love it!  
  
  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry for making you sad."  
  
"You didn't make me sad, Sierra."  
  
"Remember I am a feral AND a psionic, a telepath to be exact. I KNOW that you're sad."  
  
So, Shal' and Sierra have a mother/daughter moment! Sierra, well when I was thinking about Sierra I knew that I wanted to make her different.more refined and patient and I don't know just going thru life at a slower pace or something..  
  
  
  
"Fine. Then, let's think this through," Emma told Shalimar turning from excited to serious. "Brennan loves you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You love Brennan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You BOTH love Sierra?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brennan asked you to marry him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you should marry him! See, there's NO problem!" Emma told her and pulled Shalimar to the door, opened the door, and then pushed Shalimar out of her room. "And I don't want to talk to you or see you until you've told Brennan yes. So, go! Go!"  
  
Okay, so I could just picture this conversation.Shalimar's not sure with herself.she doesn't quite know if she SHOULD marry Brennan.and well she takes a while it seems to make up her mind.I mean!...HELLO?!...Brennan and Shalimar have ALMOST kissed like what now? THREE TIMES?! And if Shalimar and Brennan REALLY decided that they NEEDED to actually KISS and get it over and done with they would have by now! Hehehe okay there ya go! On to the next scene!  
  
  
  
"A nanochip, it can help us track you in case something happens and it alerts me if you try to leave Sanctuary. Now, I don't want ANY of you to leave Sanctuary!"  
  
Okay, it bugs me a bit when people are captured and their ring must be taken off or something happens when the ring is off of their finger and they can't be found! So! I decided to solve that annoying problem! ANYWAYS! That's why we have this.  
  
END OF DVD EXTRAS FOR "LETTERS FOR LONDON" 


End file.
